


The Story of Nora Thawne

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Barry in a Wedding Dress, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Forced Feminization, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mobster AU, Multi, Reclaiming of Identity, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When Eobard Thawne murdered Barry's mother for unknown reasons, he took Barry and Henry with him. To make Henry work for him, he took Barry in and raised him as his own child to keep Henry obedient. Only he didn't let Barry be Barry. Now Barry is known as Nora Thawne, and Nora Thawne is about to be married off to Leonard Snart, leader of the infamous Rogues. Will Nora ever be able to be Barry again after this day?





	1. Nora Thawne

**Author's Note:**

> //This started as "I want to put Barry in a wedding dress" and ended in 14k of plot that demanded to be written. So have this Forced Feminization/Mobster AU that no one asked for~ It is already written out, and I will aim to post a chapter every 2 or 3 days, 4 chapters in total.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora Thawne, formerly Barry Allen, is getting married to one Leonard Snart.

Barry didn‘t know what his father had done to upset Eobard Thawne, but he knew that one night, Thawne had come into their house, killed his mother and taken Barry and his father with him. And then, using Barry as leverage, he had made Henry work for him. Barry knew that his father was a good doctor, so Eobard made him patch up everyone from Thawne‘s group that got hurt. He knew that Henry didn‘t like to do it, but he would do it as long as Thawne was treating Barry well.

And treating Barry well he did, at least by his own standards. The day after he had taken them in he had explained to eleven year old Barry that he would now be called Nora Thawne, that he would wear skirts and dresses and let his hair grow long and that he would be a girl from now on. And because no one ever liked to cross Thawne or so much as hint towards disobeying him, Barry did. He still was Barry, of course, but his father now was the only person still referring to him by that name. To everyone else, he was Nora, Eobard Thawne‘s daugther, and he was admired for his tall build and slender figure as well as his dark brown, full waves of hair that Thawne made him style every morning.

Thawne hadn‘t made him take any medication towards altering his body, hormones or otherwise, but he had instilled it in Barry to pitch his voice high, making him sound more feminine, and to do his makeup in a way that would soften his angles, and to wear clothes that hid the more masculine parts of his physique. He had also started to wear bras with silicone fillers in them a few years back, and he knew that the men in the gang ogled him even more for it. He didn‘t really care though, he knew that being Nora was what kept his father safe, and that was all he really cared about.

And then, there was the incident.

One of Thawne‘s men had gotten shot in the leg, and Henry had patched him up as well as he could with the supplies that he had, but the leg had not been salvageable. So Thawne, cruel man that he was, had decided to punish Henry Allen by giving away his own daughter. No one knew why Henry cried so much about Nora Thawne being promised to the leader of an opposing gang to force a truce. No one knew why he begged Thawne not to do it, why he offered to do anything, be anything for Thawne or anyone if he would just leave Ba- Nora alone.

Begging was useless with Thawne though, and that was why Barry found himself where he was now, fidgeting in front of the closed doors that would lead him into the room where the ceremony would be held.

The ceremony that would leave him married to one Leonard Snart, leader of the infamous Rogues of Central City. They had been at war with Thawne‘s gang for ages, and now they were striking a truce with a show of goodwill on both sides. Thawne was going to hand over his own daughter, and Snart was accepting her as his bride.

Barry didn‘t know much about Snart, but he had heard rumors that he was in a relationship already, with his second in command, Mick Rory. Barry had wondered why he would be willing to marry someone else if he was already in a relationship, but he knew better than to voice any concern to Thawne, he would either punish Barry or tell him not to worry her pretty little head.

He swallowed a bit now and shifted. His feet already hurt in the high heels that they had been put in, and the white dress he was in was made up out of so many layers of fabric and ruffles with lace and silk and embellishments that he felt like it was suffocating him. The veil Thawne had put on him was also heavy, fastened with a tiara with real diamonds embedded in it, and it was as long as the train of his dress was. It also covered not only his face but also his hands that held his bridal bouquet, a medium sized arrangement of mostly white roses. Barry was purely in white today, and he felt like the virginal sacrifice that he was. His fingers clenched around the bouquet as Thawne leaned in to whisper something into Barry‘s ear.

„He doesn‘t know what a freak you are, Nora. He doesn‘t know about the secret underneath your skirts. He‘ll think I cheated him, and maybe he‘ll kill you. That‘s nothing against you, sweetheart, but Henry needs to be punished. I‘m sure you understand that, don‘t you, darling?“

Barry swallowed hard, but nodded. It was always better to just agree with Thawne.

„Of course, Father. I understand. I am honoured that you feel I will be serviceable towards disciplining Henry Allen“ he recited and bowed his head a little before allowing the abomination that pretended to be a father figure to take his gloved hand as the doors opened and they strode forward.

Barry had never seen Leonard Snart before, but he could immediatly tell that the tall, regal figure standing in front of the room must be him. He looked expectantly down the aisle, and Barry wondered what he was seeing. Most likely, he just saw a smug looking Thawne escorting a ball made out of too much lace, tuile and nerves down the aisle.

Once they arrived at the front of the room Thawne handed Barry over with a smile that looked much too slick and greasy for Barry‘s liking, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat and took the stranger‘s hand anyway, letting himself be led up to onto the little podium. He tossed one look over his shoulder to see who his bridesmaid even was - not that he had a choice in it either way – and he could see Wells standing there, one of Thawne‘s favourite associates. The man standing behind Snart was a complete mountain of a man, bald, with a glare as if he wanted to kill and bury Barry immediately. Barry would not be surprised if that one turned out to be Mick Rory.

His future husband was looking at Barry intently now, and Barry did his best to hold his gaze despite the nerves and the fear that he would end up with a bullet between his eyes tonight. At least, if it came to that, he wouldn‘t have to be Nora anymore. And he had heard that Snart never made his victims suffer, unlike Thawne. But there would be no one left to look after his dad, so he hoped that against all odds, Snart would let him live once he discovered that under the skirts and fancy lingery Barry was sporting a butt plug and a cock cage, but no equipment to bear children.

He tried for a tentative smile, and he could even see a minuscule twitch of Snart‘s lips directed back at him.

And then, they stood under a canopy of roses and other flowers, hands joined, and got married. Barry was sure he missed most of what their officiator was blathering on about, but he did manage to recite his vows that Thawne had made him learn, promises that Nora Thawne – soon to be Snart- would obey and serve and follow her husband and always be loyal to him, support him in everything he did and never question him. He absently wondered if Nora Thawne‘s vows would also be valid for Barry Allen, but he also wasn‘t sure if he wanted to know.

Her hands were shaking a little when she took off her glove to present a hand to him, freshly manicured and with the nails done nicely – just like a lady should look on her wedding day- , to have him slid a ring on her. His hand was warm when it took hers, and it was only his firm hold that prevented Barry‘s hand from shaking too much. In return, Snart had to help him stabilize his hand to be able to slide the ring on his husband‘s hand, but they made it work with minimal fuss in the end.

When Snart lifted his veil, Barry was sure for a moment that he would see through the ruse, that he would get a clear look on his face and be able to tell that he was not a woman, but Snart only tugged him a little closer and took his face in both hands before giving Barry the first kiss of his life.

It was short, dry, and to the point, but Barry liked the feeling of warm lips on his, and he wondered if Snart would be willing to kiss him again in private. Before they got to the undressing part, preferably.

„You are a beautiful woman, Nora“, Snart whispered when he pulled back again, and Barry twisted his face into something that he hoped would be convincing enough to pass as a grateful smile.

He saw Thawne leering at him when they exited, his arm hooked into Snart‘s, and he quickly averted his gaze and looked at the floor again. He was not technically Thawne‘s now, anymore, but he didn‘t know if maybe Snart would just hand him back at the end of the night. Maybe he didn‘t want the drama of killing Barry so that would be another solution.

Once they had passed Thawne, Barry let his gaze roam over Thawne‘s group, trying to find his father. They were almost at the exit before he spotted him, all by himself in the last row, his eyes filled with tears as he watched Barry. For a moment, Barry wanted to tear away from his husband to go to Henry, tell him that he‘d be okay and to say goodbye, but he knew that that was impossible. Good young ladies did not leave their husband‘s side without permission, after all. And Nora was a very good girl, her Father had raised her that way.

So he just locked eyes with him, trying to convey everything in one look and a tearful smile as he was lead away from the only person his his life that he cared about.

He knew that between the ceremony and the reception, it was customary for the newlyweds to spend some time alone, so he was only scared and nervous, but not surprised when Snart led him into a room off to the side of the hallway, a small room with little more than a couch and a couch table in it and some drinks on the table. What did surprise him though was that Snart‘s best man followed them and only closed the door when he was inside.

Snart sat down on the couch and pulled Barry with him, easily manipulating him into sitting right next to the man even in his voluminous skirts.

„Nora, meet my partner, Mick“ Snart introduced his best man, validating Barry‘s earlier assumptions.

„It‘s a pleasure meeting you, Sir“ he piped, making sure to use his high pitched voice extra clearly now. He didn‘t want to give them suspicions too early.

Rory just grunted at him, but Barry decided to take anything that wasn‘t explictly negative as a good sign. Maybe he just didn‘t like to talk much or something. Or, if the rumors were to be trusted, maybe he was jealous. Snart had introduced him as his partner, after all.

He looked back to Snart as the man took his hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it like a gentleman.

„There‘s no need to be afraid, Nora. I won‘t hurt you“ Snart promised, but Barry found it hard to place his trust in someone he had just been forcefully married to and had only known for about an hour.

„Thank you for your kindness, Master Snart“ he replied anyway, not about to let Snart know his true feelings on the matter. He might be dolled up, young and naive, but he wasn‘t stupid. He knew that no matter what Snart was saying, he was on his own from here on out. At least for the moment. If he survived the night, he would see how Snart would treat him and what sort of life lay ahead of him.

There was a little chuckle, and then Snart‘s velvet voice was speaking very closely to his ear. „Just Len is fine when we‘re in private, princess.“ Barry looked at him in surprise, and his eyes flickered over to where Rory was still standing and glaring.

„Mick counts as private. You will, in fact, hardly find us somewhere without his presence“ Snart explained, and the look he gave Rory gave Barry all the answers that he needed. He remembered dreaming of finding someone who would look at him exactly like that when he was younger. Now, he dreamed about going a day without hurting, and finding a way to set his father free.

„Of course, thank you, Mas- Len“, he nodded and gave Rory a tentative little smile that was not returned in the slightest. Snart did smile at him though and took Barry‘s chin in his gloved hands to pull him in for a kiss that was a little bit more thorough than the one they shared during the ceremony.

Barry had no idea what to do with his lips or tongue or hands during a kiss, but he found himself kissing back on instinct, moving his lips against Snart‘s and placing his hands on his free arm. He didn‘t immediately shrug Barry off, so he counted that as a good sign.

When they pulled apart though he was surprised by how close Rory was all of a sudden, and then he was right there in front of them, bending down and kissing Snart – Len- like it was the only thing he needed to live. Barry found himself looking away.

„Didn‘t know you were into kissing Thawne‘s whore“ came a low rumble after that, and Barry hated himself for the way it made heat curl in his stomach. He pushed the feeling away and made himself ignore the hurtful words, already experienced at letting insults and accusations wash over him.

„Mick. Nora is his daughter, and she‘s not a whore. I told you, if we‘re going to do this, we‘ll do this right. It would raise suspicions not to have her by my side at all times.“ Snart‘s hand was gently stroking Barry‘s arm, and there was a little softness in his voice as he spoke again.

„I apologize. Mick can be a little harsh sometimes, but he means well.“ Barry automatically put on a smile and placed a hand on his husband‘s reassuringly. „Of course, Sir. No offense taken. I‘m sure this situation is new for all of us.“ It came out perfectly musical, just like Thawne had made him rehearse it, and Barry was actually a little proud of himself.

It earned him another grunt from Rory and a little quirk of the lips from Len, and then his husband nodded. „I will trust you to keep our secret“, he stated, and Barry could very clearly hear the threat of what many painful things would be happening to him if he failed to do so. So of course, he smiled even brighter and inclined his head.

„I would not dream of telling anyone“ he promised, and he actually meant it. It was rare enough to see true love in these circles, and he knew that it wasn‘t a very friendly enviroment for anything that was different.

Well, at least maybe Len would at least show him a good time before offing him if he found him attractive enough then.


	2. Nora Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora Thawne spends her wedding night differently than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //disclaimer: please note that I do not agree with some wordchoices Mick makes here as he uses an offensive term. I do think, however, that it fits in Mick Rory's character to use it, which is why you will find it in this fic, so beware of the transgender-slur you'll find and stay safe!

Barry didn‘t even blink an eye when Rory sat down at the couple‘s table with them, and when Wells passed by and commented on it, he piped up about how Thawne was also keeping his bodyguard close, as a truce had been called, but they were far from peace yet. Both Len and Rory looked at him with unreadable faces after that, but they quickly recovered and Len roped Barry into helping him cut the cake. As they hand-fed each other bites of the sugary confection after that, Barry let himself enjoy the moment for the first time that day. After all, it was his wedding day, even if it was nothing like he had ever thought it would be. But they were married now, legally and by every rule the gangs accepted, so he would just have to settle into this life, however long it lasted. But despite everything, he wanted to at least take a little bit of enjoyment out of it, it was supposed to be a happy day, after all.

He even let himself slip into a little giggle after a particularly clever pun that Len made, and he let himself be fed cake and dinner and dessert and everything in between while Rory sat next to them and devoured approximately a metric ton of food while watching them. Barry felt a little bad for him, it must be hard to see your significant other marry someone else. Then again, Barry didn‘t feel like Snart had any plans to change anything about his relationship with Rory. That just left Barry wondering where his place would be, and for how long.

All the nervousness came back, of course, when Len stood and announced that he and his bride would retire for the night, and a raunchy cheer went through the room. Barry gulped, but obediently took his husband‘s hand and let himself be led from the room, Rory following them as a silent shadow.

As they exited, the last thing he spotted was his father, openly crying now and raising a hand to wave at his son, and Barry wondered if he‘d ever see him again. He pushed it out of his mind immediately though, he had to worry about more pressing matters now after all.

The wedding had been in the Rogues‘ headquarters, and it wasn‘t a long walk to Len‘s private chambers. Or Len‘s and Rory‘s, Barry supposed. And as expected, the room looked distinctly like it was inhabited by two people, and Barry felt a little twinge of guilt for trespassing into this. Snart would have a reason to agree to the marriage though, and maybe he‘d only fuck Barry this once and then never touch him again or something. Consummation was only required once after all.

Thawne had talked him through the technicalities of it, but in his words, all that it amounted to was for Barry to obey, lay back and take it. Barry was pretty sure that that was not the most joyful way of having intercourse, but he also had no idea if Snart would want him to be a more active participant. First, he had to worry about the getting naked part anyway.

„Didn‘t know such an ugly fucker could have such a pretty thing as a daughter“ Rory remarked once the door was closed behind them, and Snart gave a little snort. „Must‘ve come from her mother‘s side“ he replied and got to work on taking Barry‘s veil off. Barry, for his part, just stayed still, neither helping nor hindering him.

„Who‘s your mother, Nora?“ Len asked him once he had disentangled the tiara from his hair. „Never heard of Thawne‘s woman before.“

Barry, luckily, was prepared for this one, he had had weekly lessons on his supposed family over the years, after all. „I never met her, Sir. She gave her life birthing me. My Fa- Master Thawne said she was a beauty, and the light of his life.“ Not that he thought Thawne could even care enough to call someone the light of his life, but that was on another page.

Len just nodded and stepped behind him, opening the bodice of his dress. Barry shivered a bit as it came undone, and watched as Len pushed it a bit and it slid down his arms to fall to the floor, catching on his skirts on the way there. Next was his corset, and then the cotton shirt he had been allowed to wear underneath. When he was left in nothing but his bra, he felt Len‘s hands run over his back, and it was such a nice feeling, those warm hands, that kind touch…

He froze up when he saw Rory‘s face, and instinctively covered his fake breasts. Rory stepped forward and simply plucked the fillers out of his bra before ripping the garment off.

„Didn‘t know Thawne‘s daughter was a tranny“ he grunted, and Barry could feel Snart still behind him.

This was it then. This was how he‘d end.

„Trans?“ Snart enquired, voice deadly quiet, and he stalked back to Barry‘s front, staring blatantly at his flat chest, just like Rory.

Barry elected to not say anything.

And then there were four hands on his skirts, pulling them down one by one until he was left in nothing but his white lacy lingerie and the white strappy heels that had been put on him first thing in the morning. Under the lingerie, the shape of the cock cage he was wearing was quite prominent and clearly drew the eyes of the two men in front of him. Barry closed his eyes. He didn‘t want to see the bullet coming.

„Who are you?“ Snart asked, cold anger seeping into his tone.

„Nora Thawne“ Barry answered, because to everyone but his father and himself, that was the truth. Nora Thawne was who had married Leonard Snart today, so that was who he had to be.

„Bullshit. Thawne‘d kill his kid if they were a tranny“ Rory grunted. Barry shivered a little, but didn‘t dare raise his arms to cover himself up. He kept his eyes firmly closed, but could feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes anyway.

„So who are you?“ This was Snart again, and he sounded even colder than before. This time, Barry couldn‘t stop a tiny sob from escaping.

„My name is Nora Thawne, Sir.“ he replied, hating himself for being so weak as the first tear rolled down his cheek. He would mess up his makeup, and he wouldn‘t be pretty anymore. He knew they‘d show his corpse to his father, and he‘d at least wanted to look pretty for him, and not a mess like he was making of himself now.

He heard a low grunt and a step, and there was some aborted motion next to his face before he heard a sigh. „Mick. No violence against my wife.. spouse… whoever I just married. Now, whoever you are, I was promised Nora Thawne‘s hand in marriage. We all know Thawne would rather kill himself than accept someone in the wrong body for their mind so tell me, where is she?“

Barry took a deep breath and dared to open his eyes again, looking at Snart, who was looking controlled but angry, and Rory, who looked like he wanted to punch the living daylights out of Barry. Barry would much prefer a quick and clean death.

Thawne would have him tortured for days if he gave up his identity now, he knew that. So he couldn‘t.

It only occured to him then that he was _married_ now. Marriage, for the gangs, was as good as ownership. He was Snart‘s now, not Thawne‘s anymore. If Thawne wanted to hurt him, he would have to go through Snart first. And maybe…. Just maybe, if Snart knew the truth, he‘d want to protect him? He figured it was worth a chance. It was his only chance, anyway, so he looked down at his hand, not adorned with a pretty ring, and started speaking.

„To my knowledge, Master Thawne does not have any biological children. When I came into his… care, he made me into Nora. My name is Nora Thawne, but in the way you are expecting her,“ he gulped, and looked up into Snart‘s eyes, „she does not exist.“

Rory still looked like he was about to punch him, but Snart took a few steps back and sat down on the bed, looking Barry over. He seemed to take a deep breath then, and nodded.

„Alright. Nora Thawne is a lie then. Now tell me who you are.“

It was a command as much as an invitation, and Barry felt himself choke up as he tried to answer. He hadn‘t spoken his own name out loud in more years than he cared to count, and he wanted to throw himself down at Len‘s feet and worship him for caring enough to even asking. But he held back, just pulled himself up as straight as he would go and dropped his voice down to its normal register as he spoke.

„I am Barry Allen.“

His hands were still shaking, but he met Len‘s gaze almost defiantly now. If this would end, at least he‘d die as himself then.

Len stood again then and stepped closer, taking both of Barry‘s hands in his own as he searched the younger man‘s face.

„Barry.“

That one word did it. Barry‘s dam finally broke, and he found himself sobbing helplessly as Snart pulled him close and wrapped both arms around him, letting him cry into his fine jacket and smearing his snot and runny makeup all over it. He didn‘t seem to mind though, or mind that Barry was clutching at his clothes and probably wrinkling them terribly. He didn‘t know how long he was standing there crying before he felt another set of hands on his shoulders, even bigger than Snarts, broader, just as warm and strong yet surprisingly gentle.

„Come on, let‘s get you cleaned up.“ Rory‘s voice seemed to have a different quality to it now, softer than before, and Barry let himself be escorted to the adjoining bathroom and placed on the lid of the toilet with no resistance. He winced a little as he was reminded of the plug that was still inside of him, but then settled down and watched the two grown men dig through the cosmetics kit that had been deposited here for Barry earlier in the day. Presumably, at least. They easily came up with a bunch of swaps and wipes and makeup remover and then Rory sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Len crouched down in front of him, and they went to work.

„I want to see what my husband looks like, now that I already have him mostly naked“ Len explained, and just hearing male pronouns being used for him made Barry break out into tears all over again. Surprisingly, it was Rory‘s hand that came to rest on his arm to comfort him while Len continued to gently take off layer after layer of his makeup.

„Are you Henry Allen‘s kid then?“ Snart asked after a while as Barry‘s sniffles died down again, and Barry nodded, perplexed.

„I am, Sir… Len.“ He coughed a little, reminding himself that he didn‘t need to pitch his voice high anymore now, aiming for a lower register as he repeated himself. „I am. Henry Allen is my father. Thawne always used me as leverage for my father to do as he said.“

Len nodded and gestured for Barry to close his eyes so he could start on removing the acumulated tear and makeup mixture there. „Did he say that he expected me to kill you once I found out what‘s under your skirts?“

Embarrassed, Barry flushed. „Yeah“ he croaked out after realising that nodding while someone was prodding around his eyes wasn‘t the best idea. „...Will you?“

„Nah.“ That was Rory‘s voice, close to his ear, and he only realised now that there were also hands on his hair, taking out the billions of bobby pins that had been put in there that morning. „Seems you‘re good leverage to get the doc.“

„Mick.“ There was a scolding, yet fond tone in Snart‘s voice and Barry couldn‘t help but smile a little. These two were meant for each other, who was he to intrude on that?

„What Mick means is that we have been looking into ways to sway Allen to work with us instead of Thawne for a long while. Now we know why he‘s never been swayed even though he never seemed to like working for the asshole. But now that Thawne just gave his leverage away, all nicely wrapped up and with a bow on top and a gift card, maybe your dear old dad will change his mind.“

Barry opened his eyes then, frowning at Snart. „What do you want to do to him?“

„Nothin‘, Doll. Allen‘s the best doc in Central City, and we need the best to patch up our guys if Thawne‘s assholes keep shootin‘ holes in them“, Rory‘s gruff voice replied while Snart just held Barry‘s gaze.

„I did just vow to keep you safe and protected a few hours ago. I guess that means keeping your family safe as well, Barry Allen“ he responded, and Barry found himself relaxing a fraction.

His hair came out of its updo then, and both Len and Rory ran their hands through it a few times before settling it around his shoulders.

„Mick, look what a cute guy I married“ Snart remarked, and Rory let out a huff of laughter in return.

„See, told ya it wouldn‘t be so bad.“

„Much better than the entitled Thawne brat we were expecting“ Len agreed and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Barry‘s forehead.

„No dying for you tonight. Thawne gave you away, and you‘re ours now. Well, mine, as far as the outside world is concerned. And we‘re very protective of what‘s ours, Barry.“

Barry leaned into the kiss and then wrapped his arms around Len‘s torso, letting himself rest against him for just a few moments, soaking up the closeness and the gentleness he was experiencing from these men.

But then Len took a step back and pulled Barry upright with him, looking him up and down before giving a smirk.

„I‘m afraid I‘ll have to give you a little death tonight though. Tradition demands soiled sheets in the morning. Come on.“

And so Barry found himself being escorted back into the bedroom between the two men, and he took in the bed for the first time. It was a big, plush bed with silk sheets, all done up in white, decorated with little bows and lace details. He would guess that this was probably not the everyday bedsheets of a mob boss couple, but he could never be sure.

„I‘ve never done this“ he told them, but received a gentle kiss from Len before he could really get nervous.

„We won‘t hurt you. Stay relaxed, feel good, we‘ll guide you through it“ he promised as he started undressing himself. Barry wanted to ask if he could help undress him, and if Rory would be joining them, but he had no idea if he was allowed to ask, or show initiative on his own at all. So he just stood there awkwardly with his hands at his sides in only his white lingerie and heels while his husband undressed in front of him, revealing more and more skin and a body that was built so nicely it made Barry salivate just at the thought of it.

„You even into guys?“ Came the question from the other side of the bed, and there was Rory already mostly naked, currently stripping out of his dress socks.

„I never had the chance to find out, Sir“ Barry mumbled, feeling supremely awkward. They probably did this every day, every night, and now they had to put up with Barry in the mix.

„Just Mick‘s fine, Doll“ Rory grunted and circled around the bed to stand at Barry‘s side.

„Shoulda put you in red lace.“

„It would have looked amazing on his skin, wouldn‘t it?“ Snart remarked to that and pulled Barry a step forward. He only had his boxers still on and that was where he guided Barry‘s hands. „Want to unwrap your present?“

Barry‘s hands rested on Len‘s hips now, and he left them there for just a few breaths before nodding and hooking his fingers into the edge of the fabric and pull it down. He hadn‘t really seen other men‘s cocks before, but he was pretty sure that Len had a nice one. It looked really nice, like it would fit perfectly in Barry‘s hand. He hoped Len would let him try touch it and explore sometime.

„You could put me in red lace next time“ he found himself suggesting before he could lose his courage, „Red always looks much better on pale skin than white.“

„That it does“ Len agreed and stepped out of his boxers before pushing Barry back to sit on the bed.

„Or we could do you up in nice red ropes, make pretty patterns all over that gorgeous body of yours. Then put a nice shirt on you and no one will know. You can sit at my side during a meeting like that, knowing that you belong to me, and only me and Mick will know.“

Barry let out a gasp as he imagined that in front of his inner eye, and he felt the tell tale pain of his own cock trying to harden. Stupid thing, had it not learned that there was nothing to be gained from that? Girls had no use for a cock, after all, so it had been locked up ever since Thawne had first caught him touching it.

But he wasn‘t a girl anymore now, was he?

„You like that?“ Rory – No, Mick, he mentally corrected himself – was asking, and Barry nodded, leaning into the bigger man as he crawled up behind Barry while Len knelt down and took one of Barry‘s feet in his hands.

„Let‘s take these off“ he murmured, and a few moments later Barry‘s feet were finally released from their day-long torture. He greeted the new freedom with a relieved groan, and both Len and Mick chuckled at that.

„Maybe we should give him a massage first, turn him into a puddle, then fuck him“ Mick suggested, but Barry protested.

„If you give me a massage now I‘ll fall asleep. I wanna be awake for my first time.“ He sounded whine and petulant to his own ears, but Mick just gave a little snort and turned Barry‘s head so he could kiss him. His lips were more chapped then Len‘s, and the angle was awkward, but the nice feeling was similar to what Barry had felt with Len kissing him before.

„You okay with me being here? I know you only married Lenny, but...“

Instead of replying, Barry waited until his second shoe was off and then turned around, kneeling on the bed in front of Mick and pulling him in for a kiss on his own. When they broke apart, he nodded. „I get the feeling you two only come as a double pack.“

Len was chuckling behind him, and before he could ask what was up he could feel the man pressing against the base of the plug that was still inside him, sitting there neatly so a pink heart shaped diamond was nestled in between his cheeks. With how he was kneeling on the bed he had probably just shown it off perfectly to Len.

„I think first we need to get all this damn shit off of our boy“ Len proclaimed and tossed Mick something very small. Barry only saw when he was prying it apart that it had been a paperclip.

„Let‘s free Barry‘s little boy“ he grinned and unceremoniously ripped away Barry‘s lace garter and thong so he could get to the little lock on his cage. „Shoulda come with a key, your present“ he told Len who was currently pulling the plug out of Barry‘s hole, making him moan and shudder as he was stretched for a moment before the metal slid out of him.

„Yeah, well, idiot probably thought I‘d have shot him when we got to this stage. But look at this cutie, how could I?“

The dip of the mattress told him that Len was on the bed with them now and then the man known to the world as Captain Cold hugged him from behind and peppered little kisses along the base of his neck.

„You turned out better than anything I could have wanted to take away from this, Barry Allen“ he whispered. „Or should I say Barry Snart?“

Barry shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of Len‘s lips on his skin, and he let his thighs fall open to let Mick fumble with his cage and let his head fall forward to give Len better access. He was in good hands with these two men. He trusted them with this.

„Mh, I like Barry Snart“ he murmured, letting out little pleased noises as the kisses slowly travelled down his back. „But only in bed for now.“ He only just got his own name back after all, he wasn‘t ready to give it back up yet.

He groaned when he heard a lock click and then the metal that had been encasing his dick for much too long was slid off. It almost hurt, to not feel restrained anymore, but just then Len found a very sensitive spot on the small of his back and Barry‘s cock did its very best to make up for lost time, twitching immediately.

„There we go, all set“ Mick rumbled and pulled Barry in for another kiss before guiding him to lie down on the bed while Len maneuvered himself between Barry‘s legs. „Gonna lube you up now, princess“ he explained, and Barry smiled a little dazedly and looked at Mick, taking note of his cock for the first time.

It seemed to be even thicker than Len‘s, and Barry wanted to try and fit his hand around it even more. Maybe Mick would be proud of him if he managed? He looked back at Len when he felt his fingeres between his cheeks, clearly coated with lube. He knew this part, Thawne had done it for him every morning before inserting the plug into him, so he knew to just lay back and relax. The new part would come once Len would try and fit more than one finger into him.

Mick shuffled around beside him until he was situated behind Barry, with the young man‘s head in his lap. Barry could feel Rory‘s erection poking the back of his head, but Mick didn‘t make any moves to make him take care of it. „Look how Len takes care of you, Doll“ he murmured and started stroking Barry‘s hair as they both watched Len between Barry‘s legs, gently and carefully opening him up. He felt some pressure and the stretch once he inserted a second finger, but none of the pain he was expecting.

His head rolled back a little when Len hit his prostate for the first time, and he grinned dopily up at Mick. „‘s not what I imagined my wedding night to be like“ he told him, hating that his voice still automatically sounded too high but also not minding in the moment.

„Thought he‘d have shot you by now?“ Mick inquired, locking eyes with Len for a moment before looking back at Barry.

„Mh. That or just the push face into pillows and shove your cock in variety. That‘s all Thawne‘s gang ever seemed to know.“ He let his thighs fall open a bit wider and nodded at Len.

„I wanna know what you feel like. Please.“

Len regarded him for a moment and then nodded back at Barry, stroking himself a few times and lining himself up with Barry before carefully starting to push in.

Barry let his head drop back into Mick‘s lap with a moan and his hands easily found Mick‘s, squeezing as he bucked up against Len. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but he also was sure he had never been this aroused before. Not that Thawne had ever given him much reason to be aroused, but Barry really didn‘t want to think about him right now. He grunted once Len was seated inside him before opening his eyes, holding on to Mick for dear life as he locked eyes with Len.

„Show me I‘m yours now“ he whispered, and he had no idea why tears were suddenly clouding his vision again. „Show me I‘m yours and not his anymore. I want him gone from my life.“

Len leaned forward just enough to place his hands on either side of Barry‘s chest, sharing a kiss with Mick before he looked back down at his bride. „As you wish, my spouse“ he whispered and started moving his hips.

He set a slow pace at first, deep and deliberate strokes that sent Barry reeling and gasping for air, but Mick was always there to anchor him, holding him and stroking his hair and telling him how well he was doing, how beautiful he was and how he belonged to them while Len was panting on top of him, driving himself into Barry again and again. And with every stroke Barry felt like a little bit more of Thawne was purged from him, expulsed from his very being, his attempts at brainwashing washed away, his tortorous lessons pushed into irrelevance. He was Len‘s now, and he was Mick‘s, and that was all that counted.

Len and Mick, who accepted him as who he was, who would let him be Barry, and he couldn‘t think of a place he‘d rather be right now.

There was something building inside him that he didn‘t recognise, strong and tight and almost painful in its pleasure, and he whimpered in confusion as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him, take hold of him and sweep him away, and it was only Mick‘s hands on his own and Len‘s body that was pressed to his that allowed him to be sure that he would not be swept away, so that he could let the feeling flow over him like a tidal wave, hit him, crest over him, flood him with pleasure so intense that it blacked and whitened his vision out at the same time, and then he knew no more.

When he came back to himself, he found himself in Len‘s lap, curled up with his head resting on Len‘s shoulder. Len was sitting on the bed, leaned back against the headboard with his eyes closed. His hands were gently playing with Barry‘s hair. Mick was on the bed as well, laid out over the entire breadth of it with his head in Len‘s lap where Barry didn‘t occupy it. He wore pyjamas and was reading a book. Barry found it almost unbearably cute to discover that Mick was using reading glasses.

„Back with us, Scarlet?“ Len asked him, and Barry lifted a tired head to look at him.

„Scarlet?“

„You flush so prettily, Len is already obsessed with it“ Mick replied without looking away from his book.

„Mh“ Barry nodded, uncurling himself from Len‘s lap to stretch a little. „What happened there?“

„I think we gave you your first orgasm there“ Len chuckled. „And you were so out of it it was the cutest. Thought we‘d let you rest for a bit. Barry gave him a tired smile and leaned against him again.

„It felt really overwhelming… but in a good way. I hope… I hope I could please you too?“ He suddenly sat up, feeling guilty. He hadn‘t even made sure to take proper care of his husband before passing out, leaving him to finish by himself. He should always be joyfully available for his husband and make sure he was sated and pleasured, after all. He was such a failure!

Before he could work himself into a panic though he felt himself be drawn into an embrace by the two older men, Mick‘s book gone now that he was also sitting up and wrapping his arms around Barry. „You were amazing“ Len told him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

„So nice and tight and so willing and happy. Making you feel good was all the reward I needed for tonight. When you‘re more used to it I‘m sure you‘ll last a little longer, or be able to help us out even after you‘re done, but don‘t worry about it. Having you lie there all blissed out and knowing that I put you in that state was perfect jerking off material.“

„Mh… but Mick didn‘t get to do anything“ Barry protested weakly but was cut off with a kiss from said man. „Yeah. No biggie. Maybe next time you can try out that sweet mouth of yours on me. Tonight was about you and Lenny, after all. An‘ making you feel good and stuff.“

Mick got up off the bed then and held a hand out to Barry. „C‘mon, brush your teeth before bed. Lenny still needs to dump the sheets outside.“

A bit confused, Barry did as he was ordered and slid off the bed, grateful for Mick as a support as his legs almost buckled under him from the strain of the day and their recent activities. „Dump the sheets outside?“ he asked, confused.

„Yeah. Thawne‘s bitches will come by tomorrow, check if we consummated. So to prevent them from coming in at fuck o‘clock in the morning I‘ll just toss the soiled sheets outside the door“ Len explained, already busy stripping the bed. Barry would have guessed that he had people to do that, or that he‘d order Barry to do it for him, but maybe wedding nights were a bit different than normal nights anyway.

Once he was done he joined the other two in the bathroom and Barry somehow didn‘t mind being crowded around a small sink with the two men, scrubbing his teeth. He then felt himself being pulled into a shower, and he was almost convinced that Len was trying to start something again, but seeing as Barry kept almost falling asleep even standing up, he soon let up and just made sure to thoroughly wash a very relaxed Barry while Mick lathered his hair up in shampoo and rinsed it out carefully, detangling it while he did so.

After that was a nice fluffy towel that was softer than anything he had felt in a long time, and he wanted to wrap himself in it and never leave, but the pyjama they wrestled him into was also nice. He had some vague notions of being brought back into the bedroom, but come morning, he was pretty sure that he had been asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.


	3. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets a few important people and Nora settles into her new life as Leonard Snart's wife.

When he woke up the next morning, Barry blinked a few times, confused as to where he was. He wasn‘t on his cot in the corner of Thawne‘s bedroom like he usually was, and he also wasn‘t in Thawne‘s bed itself, something that Thawne had always told him was a reward, but felt more like punishment. Sleeping next to your abuser isn‘t anyone‘s favourite way to spend the night, after all.

Slowly, it all came back to Barry, and remembering the previous day‘s events also made it clear why someone was breathing down his neck and why there were weights on his body, holding him down. His forehead was pressed against Mick‘s as he opened his eyes, and Len seemed to have turned into a koala during the night, cuddled up behind him and all four limbs tangled around Barry. Barry slowly disentangled himself enough to sit up and slide out of the foot of the bed and pad over to the bathroom to relieve himself. It was weird, waking up in a room that still felt foreign to him but was sure to become his new home. He wondered how his life would turn out from here on out, if it‘d be as nice as the last night had been, or if that had just been a front and Len would turn out not much better than Thawne.

He wouldn‘t be as bad as Thawne, Barry already knew that. He allowed him to be Barry, after all. Still he couldn‘t help but wonder what was in store for him. He knew that as much as he wanted to ditch her completely, he would still have to be Nora in public. Nora Snart this time around, but still Nora. It would be strange if Len married a woman and then turned up with a husband, after all. And on top of that people would disapprove if he was openly homosexual, and disapproval would mean loss of power. And Barry was there to cement his power, so he‘d have to be Nora and play the loving and supportive wife, devoted to whatever came out of her adored husband‘s mouth. He sighed as he thought of that, but he knew that as long as it was only a front that he could drop in private, he would be okay. He could _play_ Nora. He just couldn‘t _be_ Nora anymore. Not after having forced to be just that for over a decade.

When he came back into the bedroom, both Len and Mick were awake and looking at him. Mick‘s pyjama had slid off one shoulder, and that was when Barry first saw the scars. He must have been really preoccupied the night before if he didn‘t notice how Mick had burn scars all over his shoulder and what he could see of his arm. Barry frowned a little and climbed back on the back, foregoing greeting his husband – bad manners, such a bad girl, a Thawne-like voice in the back of his mind screamed – to reach out and lay a hand on those scars.

„Mick“, he whispered, but Mick simply shook his head and pulled him down between the two men again.

„Don‘t, Doll. Not now.“ he murmured, and Len immediately moved to wrap himself around Barry again, this time reaching out to also hold Mick‘s hand.

„Good morning, sweet husband of mine“ he greeted Barry, and the younger man couldn‘t help but smile in return. „Good morning, my husband, good morning, my husband‘s lover“ he smiled back and got a little chuckle from both of them.

„Mick‘s not just my lover. He‘s my partner. Has been for over thirty years now“ Len explained, and there was that fondness in this voice again that Barry had already heard several times the day before. „I need him with me like the air I breathe.“

Mick was looking away at that, appearing mildly uncomfortable, but he never let go of Len‘s hand, even squeezed it back. „Wouldn‘t survive the first fist fight without me, idiot“ he gave back, but all that Barry heard behind the words was a pure declaration of love.

„Where will I stay then?“ he asked, turning to look back at Len. „Will I get a place in the corner or a different room? Or will you have me sleep on the couch?“ He eyed the couch he could see on the other side of the room and wondered if it would be comfortable enough to sleep on. He couldn‘t imagine that Len and Mick would be too eager to share a bed with him on a long-term basis. The two were clearly crazy about each other, and they probably didn‘t want a random stranger that was more leverage than life partner to share their bed forever.

Len frowned at him for a moment, then shook his head. „You‘ll stay where you belong“ he told Barry, and Mick chimed in without a pause. „Here. With us.“

They spent the morning like that, cuddled up in bed, Barry in the middle with both men‘s arms around him. It was comfortable, and he still couldn‘t believe that the previous night had worked out like that. That Leonard Snart, infamous leader of the Rogues and ice cold mobster, would have taken him in as warmly as that and welcomed him for who he was. Nor would he have expected Mick Rory, Master Snart‘s personal muscle and bodyguard, to be revealed as such an open, caring person. Or, for that matter, to end up in bed with both of them instead of being shot as soon as his cock had been discovered.

Now, after the stress and the emotions of the last night were slowly fading, they set to talking. With Barry wrapped up tightly in their arms even over a tray of amazing French Toast that Mick had made them for breakfast, they told him about how his life would be turning out from now on. He would still need to play Nora, as Barry had expected, to keep up with appearances and to not anyone that they couldn‘t afford offending yet. Down the line though both Mick and Len were adamant about making sure that Barry could live out his life as just Barry, and that Mick and Len could finally come out to more than just their very small trusted inner circle of the Rogues as well.

Speaking of the Inner Circle, Barry got to meet them after breakfast. He was in a blue summery dress with sandals, sitting on the sofa, framed by Len and Mick, when they came in to officially meet him. Len would have let him wear something more masculine, but there was nothing there that would fit Barry, and Mick decided that the sight of Barry in either Mick or Len‘s clothes was something that only the two of them got to see.

So Barry sat there and played with the hem of his dress as he was introduced, and introduced as Barry at that. Len explained the predicament and what Thawne had been up to, and as soon as he had finished, one of the Rogues got back up and left the room without a word. Barry glanced at Len, scared that maybe he‘d already messed up, that his sole existence was so offending that whoever had left saw fit to disobey and walk out on his gang leader rather than stay in his presence any longer. But Len only frowned and didn‘t show any signs of real distress.

Just a few moments later, the Rogue walked back in, and Barry found a pair of jeans and a Star Wars T-Shirt in his lap. „Figured we‘d have about the same size“ the Rogue grinned at him and held out his hand for Barry to shake. „I‘m Cisco, by the way.“

After Barry had just about shrieked and rushed off to the bathroom to get changed into _real pants_ and a _male cut T-Shirt_ and taken a few minutes to _not cry_ over how good it felt he came back out of the bathroom and slotted himself back between Len and Mick, grinning at Cisco as he did so. The two of them would get along great, it seemed.

Cisco turned out to be the boyfriend of Lisa Snart, Len‘s sister. Barry figured that might be why he was given some slack and allowed to do things like leaving in the middle of the „meet the new spouse“ meeting. Len had also looked vaguely grateful when Cisco had shown up with the clothes though, so Barry hoped Cisco would be able to get away with it.

Lisa was nice, he supposed, though she was a bit too forward and predatory for him to immediately get comfortable with her. She and Cisco looked at each other the way Len and Mick did, though, so he supposed she would be alright as well. Len then introduced him to the rest of the Inncer Circle, to Caitlin and Ronnie (who were apparently enganged), to Shawna (who had only joined the gang to make enough money to go to medical school but now her chriminal records prevented her from going, to Hartley (who was cute and intimidating at the same time and eyed Barry like a piece of candy before Mick growled at him), to Mark and Axel (who both creeped Barry out a little) and to Roy (who was apparently the guy to go to if you needed any sort of feelings talk). They all explained what their roles were within the Rogues, but Barry had to admit that he forgot most of it already again the moment the next person had started speaking. He was still nervous, after all.

The important thing he pieced together though was that these were the only people he could trust with his identity. These were the people allowed to see him as Barry, to everyone else he would have to remain Nora. He swallowed a bit at that piece of information, but nodded. He figured that playing Nora Snart would be much better than being Nora Thawne.

In the afternoon of his first day of being married, Barry was getting ready to transform himself into Nora again, and he was just trying to choose what dress to wear when there was a knock on the bedroom door and Cisco let himself in. Len had explained earlier that the Inner Circle were allowed in their rooms, but no one else apart from the cleaning lady they employed.

Cisco stepped inside and closed the door behind himself, holding up what he had brought with him. It was a gorgeous dress, a dark red with golden embroidery on it. It had a full skirt that fell into soft big pleats, and the front panel was a bit shorter than the rest of the skirt, just enough to show off his feet when walking. It was cut asymetrically, with the different layers of the skirt visible and complimenting each other. The bodice looked to be nicely form-fittin and was strapless, with just enough coverage in his chest area to not be indecent.

In his other hand, Cisco held a pair of nice strappy heels in the same shade of red as the dress.

„Lisa found this and thought it would be appropriate to wear when presenting to the Rogues in general“ Cisco explained and placed the dress on the bed with a slight smile. „She said she can help figure you out how to make your chest fuller if just some silicone in the dress won‘t do it, but apparently you also don‘t need a lot to make this dress work. Her words, not mine.“

And that was how Barry ended up being put into a dress by his husband‘s sister and her boyfriend, and somewhere along the way he found himself laughing at one of Cisco‘s jokes, and he realised that this was the first time he had laughed in years. Yes, he decided then and there, his life was going to be good.

Once he was in the dress Cisco put on his heels for him while Lisa did his makeup, and Barry ended up with something that he thought was much more complimentary for his face than anything Thawne had ever ordered him to wear or get done. And with his hair twisted expertly into a fancy bun with some soft braids thrown in, he almost felt good. Nora would never be Barry, and Barry was who he truly was, but he already liked Nora Snart much better than he ever liked Nora Thawne.

Len and Mick had already started the general meeting a while ago, crossing some points off the to do list before it was Barry‘s turn to enter. The Inner Circle was seated in the first row, right in front of Len who was lounging on a chair that might as well have been a throne, with Mick standing behind him like a solid rock to support him. As soon as Barry spotted Len, he knew that the man didn‘t like being in such an elevated position, but it seemed that this was just the way that things worked.

Cisco and Lisa ended up leading Barry inside, and everyone rose to greet Nora Snart, the new woman at their leader‘s side. Barry took Len‘s hands and they shared a chaste kiss before Barry sat down on the empty chair next to Len, still holding his hand. He didn‘t even spare a glance at Mick, just as he had been instructed. Out here, Mick was not much more than a bodyguard, after all, even if he was Len‘s second in command.

Barry didn‘t really have much of an idea what was going on, not knowing any of the background of what needed to be discussed and all that, but he smiled prettily and stayed plastered to Len‘s side, smiling at him adoringly like a newly married wife should look at her husband. The marriage had the purpose to cement Len‘s power within the Rogues and within the other gangs of the city after all, so Barry did his best to play his part. And it certainly wasn‘t a hardship to stare at Len as if he was the most enamoured with him, Len wasn‘t hard to look at after all. And he was the first to show Barry kindness in a long time, so that didn‘t hurt either.

He didn‘t like playing himself off as more naive and dumb than he was, but that was also part of his job now. Nora Snart wasn‘t here for her wits after all, or even for her looks for that matter, she was here because she was Eobard Thawne‘s daughter and thus secured the peace or at least the truth between the two gangs as long as their marriage appeared to be working. But knowing that behind closed doors, Nora could turn into Barry again and be himself, Barry didn‘t think it would be too bad to uphold the image of the perfectly devoted wife. He would just treat it like his job for the Rogues, then. Cisco built the tech, Len was the brains, Mick was the head of the brawns, Caitlin did the supervision and organisatin, and Barry was responsible for displaying the perfection of marital harmony that was expected of them.

He soon learned that turning up with cupcakes or cookies (baked by Mick, which no one knew) at Rogue meetings earned him a lot of brownie points, and that listening to some idiot‘s life story and giving some half-assed advice gave him a reputation of being open and caring, and soon he found himself liked by the majority of the Rogues, and one instance of Mick beating a young mobster to a pulp because Len had seen him ogling Barry‘s behind too obviously was enough to ensure that everyone kept their hands to themselves when it came to Nora. She was the leader‘s wife, after all, and as such off limits for everyone but him. And Mick, which again, no one knew.


	4. Barry Allen-Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds a way to being who he really is. He has great support along the way.

He had been married to Len for about a month when it happened. It was pretty nice to spend his evenings with both his men, lounging around in their living room area, watching movies or reading or just cuddling. Sometimes, of course, that evolved into making out or something more, and sometimes they didn‘t even make it across the room to their bed before they gave in to one another.

Barry had learned by now that Len was almost always up for shenaningas, while Mick didn‘t always feel like sex. He could also just lay in bed next to them and read sometimes, or watch without any interest of joining in. He had also explored plenty with both men by now, knew how their cocks felt and tasted and how he could draw the best sounds from them. His favourite night might have been the one where they took him at the same time, Len from behind while Mick fucked his mouth. He had loved that one especially.

Tonight, though, he was just draped over their laps, Mick giving him a lazy foot massage while Len petted his hair, and they were watching some documentary series on the arctic sea that Len was adamant about watching every time there was a new episode. Barry wouldn‘t necessarily have chosen to watch it by himself, but he could understand the fascination Len had with it. Mick seemed more interested in watching Barry and Len, or making some crude comments just to rile Len up, but he never complained when Len put it on.

During the commercial break Barry got up and trotted to the bathroom to take off his makeup. He didn‘t put it on every day, but he had needed to be Nora today. And since he wasn‘t going to leave their quarters anymore tonight he could just as well already get rid of all the shit caked in his face. Though he had to admit that as usual, Lisa had done a fantastic job. Barry could do his makeup himself as well, but it always looked tons better when Lisa had done it.

Suddenly there was a crash outside and he could hear the door being flung open, followed by a short struggle. He ripped the bathroom door back open, snatching a gun that was always stored in the bathroom, just in case. Even if you‘re only the eyecandy and fucktoy in the world of gangs, you learn pretty soon how to use a gun.

The sight before him made him stop short. Len was still sitting on the sofa, but Mick was standing up, pointing his gun. And there, in the middle of the room, were two Rogues (probably on guard duty) and a man kneeling between them, a gun to his head.

„Found him breaking in, boss“ one of the Rogues informed Len, nodding at the man next to him. Barry found that he was strangely familiar even from behind, but he was pretty sure he didn‘t know anyone that skinny and frail-looking. Then the man spoke, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

„Please. Please, Sir, do anything you want to me, I just need to know that my so- That my child is alright. Please, I haven‘t heard anything, no one will tell me a thing, I need to at least know he is still alive!“

Barry had heard his father beg before much too often, mostly over Thawne threatening to cut off one of Barry‘s fingers, or beating Barry, or raping Barry, or doing whatever with Barry if Henry wouldn‘t obey. And of course, being the father he was, Henry always ended up obeying, keeping Barry safe the only way he still could.

Barry felt a jolt in his legs, ready to jump forward and throw himself at his father, assuring him that he was okay and that his life was better than before and that he was _Barry_ again. But the two Rogues weren‘t in the Inner Circle, and they didn‘t know Barry, they only knew Nora. So he stayed put, safely behind them where they couldn‘t see, and slowly retreated behind the open bathroom door where he‘d be able to hear but not be seen.

There were a few moments of silence, and Barry knew that Len would be regarding Henry with the ice cold stare of Leonard Snart, Leader of the Rogues, before he spoke. When he did speak, Barry‘s heart rejoiced at the single, cold word.

„Out.“

There was shuffling, and he knew that the Rogues had left, and he peeked again, seeing his father still on his knees, Mick still pointing his gun at him.

„What will you give us for an answer to how sweet Nora is doing?“ Len purred, and for a moment Barry hated him. He wanted to run out and greet his father, soothe him, but he knew that having only been with them for a month this wasn‘t something he could risk doing yet. Len and Mick had been partners for decades, knew each other inside out and better than anyone else, they would know where this was going. And Barry couldn‘t risk getting his father hurt.

Len looked up for a fraction of a second though, and caught Barry‘s glance. Barry sometimes felt like a piece of glass, with how well he knew Len could read him with a single look, and he knew that Len had picked up on his mood immediately.

„Anything!“ Henry replied, clearly desperate to hear of his son again. „Anything you want, just… _please_. He‘s everything to me, and all I have left.“ Barry could hear that he was crying now, and something clenched inside him. He wasn‘t sure he could stay behind much longer anymore, the pull towards his father getting stronger by the second, but then Len gave a court not and Mick was pocketing the gun while Barry rushed forward, circling around to drop to his knees in front of Henry and throw his arms around him.

„Dad!“ He clung to him, letting his father‘s sobs of „Barry! My son!“ wash over him, revelling in the feeling of having him close again. He thought he might never see him again, and now he was right here, hugging him, in a bad condition but clearly alive. He wondered what Thawne had been doing to him, and what he had to do to escape and come here, what he had to risk for the knowledge of how Barry was doing.

He had no idea how long they were hugging, but somewhere along the way two pairs of hands had guided them towards the sofa and sat them down and deposited some tissues in their hands. When they finally pulled apart they were both red-eyed with puffy faces, but beaming at one another.

Len was behind Barry on the couch, arms wrapped around his waist and chin on his shoulder as he was watching Henry dry his tears. „I would never harm your son“ he drawled, but the gaze he gave Barry was so soft that Barry couldn‘t resist pulling him into a kiss with a smile.

„Len let‘s me be Barry when we‘re in private“ he explained, indicating his clean face and sweatpants (taken from Cisco‘s wardrobe, like just about all of Barry‘s private wear clothes) along with a T-Shirt with some reference he didn‘t actually recognise. He glanced over at where he thought Mick was, unsure if it would be okay to reveal that it was not only Len that was treating Barry nicely. Mick was nowhere to be seen though and Len didn‘t react to his questioning glance, so he let it drop.

„I was worried about you“ he admitted and took his father‘s hands in his. „You don‘t look too well.“

Henry just smiled at him and lifted a hand to cup his face. „Thawne couldn‘t make me obey anymore with threats to you, so he took to punishing me. I don‘t care though, I won‘t do a single thing for that asshole anymore“ he explained. „I just needed to know that you are safe. I needed to know that you‘ll have a better life.“

The door to their little kitchen opened and closed then, and out came Mick with an enormous assembly of sandwiches that he plopped down on the coffee table next to Henry.

„Eat“ he grunted and flopped down next to Len, throwing an arm around him and watching Henry like a hawk until he had taken a tentative bite.

„Can‘t let you starve just cuz Thawne doesn‘t feed you for shit“ he explained then, as if that would settle everything. Henry looked torn between grateful and fearing for his life, but he politely thanked Mick and started devouring the sandwiches. He really seemed to not have eaten for a while, then.

„I‘m so glad to see you okay“ he whispered between bites, tears threatening to come anew. Barry smiled at him and rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture, but didn‘t reply. He was doing so much more than okay, but he was slowly becoming tense again. He wanted to know what Len would do to punish him for breaking in, but he also didn‘t want to openly ask for his father to be spared. Sometimes, it was hard to tell when Len was willing to be lenient for private things, and when he was the mob boss through and through and would be ice cold where he needed to be.

„So, Barry“ Len spoke then, playing with a strand of Barry‘s hair. „What punishment do you think your old man deserves for breaking into the Rogues‘ headquarters at night and coming to see you without an appointment?“

Barry glanced at him, but saw that Len‘s eyes were smiling, even though his face didn‘t show any of their softness. But that clue was enough to tell Barry what he was dealing with, and he turned towards his husband so he could look at him better.

He remembered a comment from their wedding night then, when they had explained to him that they had tried to recruit Henry Allen several times already but he had always refused. Well, now he probably wouldn‘t refuse anymore, would he? And him staying would mean Barry could see more of him as well.

So he smiled at his father and then spoke. „Well, he‘s a doctor and Shawna has always wanted to be exactly that, so he should stay on and teach her, don‘t you think? He can become a Rogue, patch up the injured with Shawna and maybe Caitlin?“

Len was full on smirking by the time Barry was finished, and Barry knew that this was exactly what he had wanted to hear. Henry looked a bit incredulous, but in a good way, so Barry took that as a good sign as well. Mick just grunted and swiped one of the leftover sandwiches for himself.

„Fine“ Len sat up and held out his hand to Henry. „Welcome on board of the Rogues, Henry Allen. You‘re now your new resident medical professional, it seems.“

And thus it came that Henry Allen became a part of the Rogues, and soon he could be seen sitting with Shawna almost at every turn, showing her techniques or studying medical books together. He also soon got himself the reputation of the doctor to go to not only for physical ailments, but also to have an open ear for almost all of life‘s little and bigger problems. And after a few incidents of Rogues thinking that they could mess with him, it was made very clear that crossing Henry Allen meant crossing Nora Snart, which in return meant crossing Leonard Snart, and no one dared to bear the consequences of that.

Henry – just like Barry – became fast friends with Cisco, but mostly stuck to Shawna and Caitling. It took him all of a week to realise that his life -just like Barry‘s- would be so much better from here on out, and that he should be grateful to Len for that.

It also took him less than two weeks to figure out where Mick fit into their marriage, and after asking Barry if he was happy he simply hugged both Len and Mick and welcomed them as his sons in law. Barry broke out laughing when he saw the perplexed looks on their faces before drawing his family into a group hug. This was his life now, and he loved it.

Barry Allen was found again about a year after Nora Snart and Leonard Snart got married. He couldn‘t really explain where he had been, just that he had been abducted by a criminal and been held hostage for ages, but had been rescued by his current husband. Allen and his husband, Leonard Wynters, lived in a small apartment at the edge of the city, and Wynters‘ business apparently flourished enough to allow his husband to go to university to pursue a career as a CSI after he finished his studies.

So Barry started to be Barry during the morning and the afternoon, living a normal life of a student, but then he would come home and change into Nora Snart, playing her husband‘s arm candy for whatever meeting was up, smiling warmly and dumbly like he had learned so perfectly over all the years in Thawne‘s care.

His favourite part was always when someone made a move to cross Len without really threatening him yet, and he would find an excuse to get up, unfolding his tall frame, made to look even taller by the cuts of dresses he wore and the high stiletto heels he donned for every meeting, and smile down at whoever was dumb enough to open their mouth against Leonard Snart. He didn‘t think of himself as intimidating, but it worked every time, shutting them up and putting them back in their place without even having to say a single word. And the few times that didn‘t work, Mick would just take a tiny step to the front from where he was standing at Len‘s side, not even changing his expression the tiniest bit, and they would almost piss their pants.

Len called them his intimidation crew, and even gave them matching shirts as a gag gift. Barry and Mick took to wearing them as nightshirts.

After whatever meeting was off he‘d go back to being Barry and spend a nice evening with his husband and his partner, and he didn‘t think it could be much better. He hadn‘t even necessarily wanted to go to school again, but he had discovered his love for science in talks with Cisco and Cisco had helped him through taking online classes, finishing school in record time and getting whatever diploma was needed to enroll for classes that he found interesting and that were useful to the Rogues. They‘d be able to hide their traces better once they knew more about how they were discovered, after all. That was what Len had argued when enrolling Barry, at least.

Barry still didn‘t know if there had been illegal business included in getting him his high school diploma, but he also didn‘t care much. He knew he was smart enough and knew enough things to get by, and he was just happy to be Barry again, openly.

The first time someone gave Len trouble after he and Mick had finally come out after more than thirty years of being together, Nora Snart stumbled next to him and upon catching herself drove her stiletto heel deep into his foot. She leaned close and whispered into his ear to never disrespect her hsuband like that again. Then she apologized with a visibly fake smile and walked off, straight into the arms of her husband and his partner. They had kept the details blurry on how the three of them worked together, but that didn‘t matter anyway.

The second time someone tried to tell them what they had was unnatural, Lisa Snart had serious aiming issues just a few days later and accidentally ended up shooting them in the hip. Accidentally.

The next time someone came in and complained that „that faggot of a leader can‘t think straight with his bitch standing next to him anyway“ while being patched up by Henry Allen, their cut got infected rather than healing cleanly, and Henry refused further treatment of people that would sprout such shit about their families.

Cisco had some tech explode in a bully‘s face, and Hartley (who was never one for physical fighting) broke someone‘s nose. Mark, Roy and Axel disappeared for half a day and when they came back the leader of a group of people wanting to revolt against „the cocksucker“ was mysteriously missing. No one asked any questions. Shawna and Caitling sat in the main common room for an entire afternoon and made out despite the fact that they weren‘t even together.

It was a dirty fight, but they won it, and after a few months the Rogues were just as before, a tightly knit community with Leonard Snart as their leader, with Mick Rory as his partner and second in command, and Nora Snart as his wife at his sides wherever he went. Though some of the Rogues swore that they also saw Barry Allen slipping in and out of their rooms sometimes, or even saw him somewhere in the building at some point. He was even sighted kissing Leonard Snart, apparently, and preparing a meal with Mick Rory.

In the meantime, it became public knowledge among the Rogues that Nora Snart was suffering from some type of terminal illness. It wasn‘t exactly disclosed what it was, but it was clear she wouldn‘t be around for much longer.

(Barry had rehearsed that speech to announce the news for over a week, practicing his voice breaking and tears threatening at the right points, when really he just wanted to jump around and scream in happiness because his freedom was _so close_.)

The more Nora Snart became withdrawn, the more Barry Allen seemed to appear. But no one could begrudge their leader his happiness, not when he looked at Barry Allen the same way he had always looked at Nora, and not when Barry also seemed to be as comfortable and happy around Mick as Nora was. He soon started to take her place in a lot of meetings, and he seamlessly slipped into her part of the intimidation crew, even if he did not wear heels like she did.

Nora Snart died on a rainy November morning, and at the funeral a few days later Barry stood in the first row as they lowered the casket into the earth, containing nothing more than the long strands of hair he had finally been able to cut off and some of the more hated dresses she had had to wear over the years. Barry stood there, clutching Len‘s hand while leaning into Mick‘s arms, and both of them didn‘t point out that they knew that Barry‘s sobbing tears were tears of pure joy, of happiness to finally welcome his freedom, of finally being himself again completely.

A scant few months later Barry Allen was walking down the aisle in the Rogue‘s headquarters to become Barry Allen-Snart, dressed in a dark red suit with a black rose pinned to his lapel, and Leonard Snart and Mick Rory-Snart were waiting for him to welcome him into their marriage. Barry‘s father was walking next to him, accompanying him down the aisle to give him away to the men he loved like it should be. Father and son shared a smile and a hug before Barry took his fiancés hands and stepped up on the podium. He could feel Cisco smile behind him, proud to be his best man, and saw Lisa wink at him from behind Len and Mick. This was how it should be, he thought, and pushed Nora Thawne out of his life once and for all as he sealed the bond as himself this time, and gave himself freely. Their wedding kiss felt like a revelation this time, and Barry‘s cheeks hurt from smiling before they even got to the reception.

All three of them agreed that the price for the best wedding gift would have to go to Mark, Roy and Axel. They disappeared in the middle of the celebration, then came back and dragged Henry and Shawna with them. When they all returned Barry was informed that there had been an accident and they had been to late and Henry had only been able to confirm that Eobard Thawne had tragically died. The celebration only picked up after that.

And if late at night, in their room with just the three of them, Barry changed into red lingerie and a beautiful princess style wedding gown covered in lace before he let his husbands undress him and consummate their marriage all over again in a night that was clearly more magical than their first, that was no one‘s business but their own. From now on, Barry would only wear dresses for the pleasure of it, and only his husbands would ever get to see him do it.

Because Nora Snart was dead, but Barry Allen-Snart lived and could finally do as he pleased.


End file.
